


You Just Had to Take an Arrow to the Knee

by Ebony_McCloud



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Catharsis fic, It's just the calf, No I don't ship this, Please stop asking questions, Revali just wants some attention, There isn't actually an arrow in the knee, i need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/pseuds/Ebony_McCloud
Summary: I just...
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	You Just Had to Take an Arrow to the Knee

Revali clacked his beak irritably as he stalked back and forth across the landing of his Flight Range. The training grounds rested comfortably on the edge of the Hebra region, with winds so cold that it could pierce through the natural insulation of the Rito. While it wasn’t a problem for him, seeing as he had accounted for the cold when having his personal training grounds constructed, he knew the guest he was expecting was traveling from halfway across the kingdom. And that was to say nothing of his habit of ignoring any and all forms of discomfort, often causing himself more harm in the process.

Farore above, sometimes the Hylian knight could be absolutely maddening.

A light creaking reached his sensitive ears. Whirling around, the archer's keen eyes searched every nook and cranny of the hut he had come to call home, yet the interior was as empty as it had been the last time.

Folding his wings behind his back, the Rito resumed his pacing, sending a quick glance up to fading light above. Link should have arrived hours ago. Revali had come to understand that things would constantly hold the Hylian up. His almost neurotic need to stop and help every passerby with a sob story could turn what should have been a three day trip into a month-long endeavor.

At least, it felt like a month.

Of course, Link had promised he would do his best to arrive in a timely manner this time around. It had been a relief to Revali, as he wasn’t entirely sure that Link would understand the not so subtle complaints he had made. Sure, it was his duty to assist everyone in the kingdom but maybe the Rito archer wanted to feel a bit important as well. After all, he had spent the past few weeks perfecting his newest technique and he thought it was only right that the Hylian knight was the first to witness it.

Though he would never say it out loud, Revali had impressed even himself. It might even be enough to get widened eyes out of Link. It was an exciting thought, to finally pull off a feat that not even the Silent Knight of Hyrule could remain stoic in the face of.

Of course, all of that excitement had faded as the time he had carefully calculated for Link’s arrival had come and passed with no sign of the Hylian. Revali wasn’t fool enough to believe that the knight would actually pass by every traveler in need; however, he did trust that Link would actually judge which pleas needed to be made a priority.

Maybe he should go for a quick flight above the path the knight would be traveling on?

Or perhaps not. Link spent most of his days being scrutinized by most of his fellow knights and the denizens of Castle Town. While the navy-feathered Rito was worried about him, he did understand the need to simply get away from all the jealous, adoring, or skeptical gazes that surrounded him.

Then again, he should have arrived hours ago.

Finally, he reasoned that it was better to check than not. If Link was okay and simply sidetracked by a request, then Revali could simply fly back and return to impatiently awaiting his arrival. If the knight did need help, then the archer could dive down and offer his assistance.

Besides, a little time spent on the road with his rival wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

He crouched down, spreading his wings wide as he prepared to create an updraft to send him soaring upward; however, he was distracted by another creak.

Looking over his shoulder, he found his guest watching him silently.

“It’s about time you…” Revali drifted off as he noticed the ashen face and how Link clung to the wall, using it for support. Looking the Hylian over, he noticed an arrow that had cleanly pierced his calf, soaking the leg of his trouser in blood. A worrying amount of blood. “What happened?”

“Bokoblins,” Link grunted as Revali closed the distance between them, forcing the Hylian to sit where he was. Holding Link’s injured leg still, Revali bent down, trying to gauge just how much damage had been done. Unfortunately, he lacked Mipha’s experience when it came to first aid. All he really felt certain of was that if Link continued using it, the damage might be permanent. “It’s -”

“Bad.” Why did he have to try and downplay his injuries? Didn’t he know that it would ultimately hurt more than just himself? Casting aside the frustration for the moment, the Rito stood and stormed around the hut, taking what supplies he had stocked up just in case of injuries. He wasn’t really angry with the Hylian, as he knew that even the most experienced warriors could be ambushed and were only ever one slip-up away from a wound or even death. Once satisfied that he had everything he needed, he returned to the Hylian and gripped both ends of the arrow. “Ready?”

Link nodded.

“Three -” Revali broke the projectile and pulled it out quickly before Link had the chance to tense up. The Hylian emitted a pained grunt; however, he somehow managed to repress what should have been a natural urge to flinch. Not losing any time, he rolled up the leg of the trouser, he gingerly washed the wound. It was quite awkward, considering how large his wings were (they could be so inconvenient for intricate work) but he made do. Pouring a healthy amount of red potion on a spare cloth, he placed it over the wound before binding it tightly with a thick bandage. “That should do for now,” Revali muttered as he picked up another red potion. “Here, drink this.”

Climbing back to his feet, he moved to the fire that he had kept lit, ready to be used for cooking the moment his Champion had arrived. He looked over his shoulder quickly, making sure that Link was indeed drinking the potion before returning his attention to the ingredients that he had gathered for just this occasion. “I figured since you said you would stay for a few days, that now would be an opportune time to show you what real Rito cuisine looks like.”

Nothing. Not a peep was made. While Link remained silent for all but a few precious seconds, the mention of food was always something that got a response out of him.

Once again looking over his shoulder, Revali noticed that the Hylian had failed to perk up at all. Instead, he remained silent and stoic as ever. Knowing that something was wrong, the Rito narrowed his emerald eyes, looking for any sign that would give him an indication of what was wrong. That was when he noticed the slightest quivering of the Hylian’s jaw, as well as the way in which he had folded his arms across his chest.

Of course. With everything that had just happened, he had entirely forgotten about the chill.

“You’re freezing.”

Link looked up at him dully, giving the barest of nods.

“… Come here.” Revali returned to his side, pulling his knight up and helping to support him as he limped toward Revali’s hammock. The Rito had strung two up but it seemed that one would have to do. Link disrobed down to his shorts and climbed into the hammock with Revali’s help. Then, the Rito brought over a thick, snowquill blanket and covered the shivering Hylian. Then, removing his tunic, he climbed into the hammock as well, being careful to not jostle Link too much. After a few awkward adjustments (why hadn’t he climbed in first?), the Hylian was resting comfortably in his feathered chest while his wings wrapped around them both for just a bit more warmth.

“Link?”

The Hylian in question shifted against him slightly, signifying that the Rito had his attention.

“We’re going to the Domain first thing in the morning.”

He frowned at the ceiling as Link’s shivers suddenly became more violent. Was he laughing?

“You’re going to have that leg checked out by Mipha. And I don’t want to hear any arguments… or see them,” he added sharply.

Now he knew Link was laughing. There was no way that he would be breathing that erratically if he were merely cold.

“… I really hate you sometimes,” he grumbled. Even so, his beak formed a light smile as he felt a small pair of arms wrap around him. Though he’d had quite a lot planned for Link’s arrival, this was almost nice too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just...


End file.
